


当局者迷05

by WindsFeel



Category: APH - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindsFeel/pseuds/WindsFeel





	当局者迷05

第二天王耀等在校门口的时候，发现一辆奔驰S停在了自己面前，与S透露出的稳重气质完全不同的，是驾驶座上的嘉龙略显随性的衣着。一件皮质夹克配着rayban的经典款太阳镜和马丁靴，耳朵上别着一副黑色的蓝牙耳机。  
嘉龙真是低调啊……王耀以为他会开一辆红色超跑来到自己面前，毕竟S的价格完全可以入手一辆外表更酷炫的跑车。没想到嘉龙的性格意外的内敛不喜张扬。  
S车体很长，空间宽敞，王耀在车内可以自由的舒展身体，他打量身边开车的青年，心中又多了一份好奇之意。  
“嘉龙，这是你自己买的车嘛？”  
“嗯，不过是二手车所以也不算特别贵，但其实贵也没关系，只要我能承担的起我使用它时候的折旧费就可以，以后遇到合适的买主会把它出手的。况且说不定我未来出手的价格还能高于购买它时候的价格。”  
嘉龙所拥有的房产也好，汽车也要，都不是他的所有物，仅仅是投资品。但是在他寻找到合适买主之前，这些东西他都可以拥有使用权。在赚钱这件事上，王耀不得不承认嘉龙是极有天赋的，他曾经听闻过嘉龙的事迹，一次ABS加了几十倍的杠杆，硬是以小搏大生生把几十万变成了几百万。加高杠杆是一件极具风险的事，毕竟如果失败就意味着嘉龙可能背上几百万的债务。嘉龙在投资上的这种胆魄和眼光王耀真的望尘莫及。  
“赚钱是我的爱好吧，仅仅觉得能操控资金还蛮有意思的。”嘉龙如是说。  
如果说赚钱是嘉龙的第一大爱好，那枪械和射击就是第二个。他赚的钱除了拿去再投资，就是用于枪械收藏，虽然收藏这件事本身，也带着点投资的意味。  
除去直接购入一些市面上稀少的古董枪之外，他也总是在射击场的众多枪械中挑选自己用起来顺手的枪，如果感到非常喜欢一定会收藏一把。

嘉龙的朋友们也都是资深玩家，所以抵达射击场之后就各自分散挑选枪械去了，因为王耀自小生活在对枪械严格管控的国度，对这方面又没有什么特殊的爱好，所以他对这件事可以说是知之甚少。  
索性嘉龙对待自己这样的小白很悉心又耐心。  
“我们先选一把枪吧，你想选手枪还是步枪？”  
“手枪吧，感觉比较好上手。”  
于是嘉龙带王耀走入了手枪展示墙，墙壁上悬挂的各类手枪用字母和数字标出型号，这些字母和数字虽然王耀都认识，但是连起来念就是不知道这个编号和那个编号有什么区别。  
“你凭自己的感觉选一把好了，选枪这件事还蛮看眼缘的。”  
于是王耀徘徊了三圈，就选择了目所能及之处他觉得最好看的那把。  
眼缘什么的……说白了不就是看颜值嘛……毕竟在不了解性能的情况下也只能以貌取枪了。  
“你确定选这把？被它的威力吓到了不要怪我。”  
“嗯，就它好了。”王耀掂了掂手中的枪械，蛮沉。  
银色金属与黑色皮质的搭配让它显得像位冷艳的蛇蝎美人，是把后座力很强的手枪，意大利产的伯莱塔92FS，使用相对大威力的9mm口径子弹。  
“你选枪的口味还是重呢，我以为你会选相对好操作的轻型手枪。”嘉龙对王耀轻轻的笑笑。  
选人可能也是，王耀想。毕竟审美这种东西一旦习惯了暂时可能没办法一口气完成转型。

试射阶段，嘉龙在一旁指导着，表情很严肃认真。  
“眼睛看这里，差不多是这样的视角，瞄准口和枪口的凸起连成一线。”  
为了更方便演示，嘉龙的脸颊无限贴近王耀，近到王耀甚至都能感受到嘉龙在耳畔的吞吐呼吸。  
他的手为了纠正姿势碰到了王耀轻扣扳机的手指，温度很低，像是不会被温度渗透的冷玉。  
王耀因为这样的身体接触，居然稍微有点心动。  
嘉龙的呼吸一如往常，王耀却有些乱了节奏。  
这个人的侧脸真好看啊……  
嘉龙看了一眼王耀，示意他专心看着瞄准口，眼神里依旧是波澜不惊。  
唔，就是感觉不太好接近。  
“可以了，深呼吸，然后别倾吐，保持身体的绝对静止，扣动扳机吧。”  
嘉龙给王耀戴上隔音耳罩，在他身后站定，保护住他的手肘。  
“砰——”  
子弹出膛。  
这一瞬间强大的后座力振得王耀虎口发疼，忍不住往后退了一步，就正巧落在嘉龙的怀里。  
从略微往上的视角看……好像更好看啊，嘉龙的脸。  
这一瞬间王耀感觉浑身的血液都往身体下部的某个部分涌去了。  
也许太久……都没有和人有这样的近距离接触了吧？身体会有点反应也难免。  
啧，这可是射击场，虽然可以进行枪械射击，但不能进行另一种意味上的射击啊。

好在嘉龙没发现自己有什么异常。  
“ok了吗？可以正式开始了吧？”  
“嗯。”王耀点点头。  
“那我出去隔音室外面等你了哦，继续待在这里耳朵有点受不了。”  
“好，看我的吧。”  
王耀心想赶快出去吧嘉龙，这里交给我自己就好了，你继续待在这里我可能就先不受不了了。  
集中精神，集中精神。  
可是倒在嘉龙怀里的瞬间，抬起头看到的那张沉静的脸无论如何就是挥之不去。  
那就想想别的事转移注意力吧。比如……某个混蛋？  
王耀紧咬嘴唇，扳机带动弹簧，弹簧的爆发力经过精巧的机械结构不断被放大，子弹从枪膛以不可思议的加速度喷射而出。  
——去死吧，混蛋伊万.布拉金斯基！

一轮射击结束后，靶子从距离射击口5米的地方弹过来，总体结果还不错，十发子弹有八发都在八环以内，甚至有三发命中了十环。  
王耀满意的眯起眼看着，仿佛眼前那张布满弹孔的纸就是伊万心脏。  
嘉龙从隔音室外走进来，指了指王耀的耳朵示意他摘下隔音耳罩。  
“难以想象你居然是第一次打靶，还挺有天赋的。”  
“只是有信念而已。”王耀摘下隔音耳罩甩了甩被它压的有点变形的头发，对嘉龙轻巧的笑了笑。

这天因为是周末，射击场人有点多，嘉龙的朋友们还在等候着预备继续玩一些别的枪械，嘉龙就趁机带着王耀转完了整个射击场。射击场的展示墙上挂着各式枪械，嘉龙清楚地知道每一只枪械的型号功用和在它们身上发生的故事。  
“在直观的感受过之后，现在带你了解下这些枪械的性能吧。”嘉龙说。  
嘉龙的讲解细致而生动，哪怕王耀先前根本对此一窍不通，他也听得饶有兴味。  
不知怎么地看着嘉龙认真讲解的侧脸，王耀对他突然生出了一种夹杂着好奇的崇拜感。了解自己不懂的东西的人，在王耀看来总有种别样的魅力。  
“你不是也做军火生意吧嘉龙？”  
“目前只是停留在感兴趣的阶段而已，不过以后说不定真的会做。”  
“那我可要慎重考虑下以后要不要转行做个好律师，好在你被政府起诉的时候给你辩护。”  
“那可真是荣幸之至。”  
虽然已经近六年没有好好聊过天，但是再次见面时王耀觉得毕竟是有着初中同学这层关系，所以内心里还是带着一点点的亲近感，即疏远又熟悉的亲近感，王耀很难描述这种感觉。  
因为之前忙于射击这种新奇的事物无暇回想，加上王耀记性不算太好，他此刻才想起来翻翻被丢在记忆仓库的古早记忆，吹吹灰尘，回顾下他和嘉龙的过往。  
他想起来嘉龙小时候脸圆圆的超可爱，因为入学早，年纪比班里的同学都小，在大家都逐渐进入青春期的时候，嘉龙依旧是小孩子稚气的身材和面庞。而且因为年纪小，嘉龙功课上稍微有点跟不上，那时候班主任为了提升全班的成绩搞了个“一帮一”帮扶计划，派那些成绩好的孩子去“帮扶”那些学习上有些拖后腿的孩子，王耀自小成绩都很出色，所以自然被指定为了帮扶者，而他的帮扶对象，就是王嘉龙。那时候被列为头号帮扶对象的嘉龙被自己丰富的知识和人格魅力收买了，总是跟在自己身后“大哥、大哥”的喊着，自己回头总能看到他一脸崇拜的表情，感觉那时候的自己，有嘉龙崇拜感的加持，走起路来都是脚下生风的，成为了港片里那种自带BGM的黑社会大佬们。  
再看现在的嘉龙，盘踞在脸颊的肉倒是都消退了，露出了清晰的骨骼轮廓，身材也变得很挺拔，性格也沉稳了很多。但是记忆一旦被翻出来，想再塞回去就没有那么容易，此刻王耀脑海里完全是脸圆圆的还是自己小弟的嘉龙，这个形象瞬间把今天与嘉龙近距离接触之后的沉稳印象冲了个粉碎。

既然是春日里明媚的晴天，难得的好天气里不去野餐有点可惜。于是从射击场走出来后一行人又去野外BBQ。与之前射击场每个人分散在不同射击口射击的情境不同，现在大家可是面对面的聚集在了一起。因为在场的都是嘉龙的朋友，不想让王耀感到被冷落，所以嘉龙总是对王耀给予了特别的照顾，比如说揽下了厨师这个角色，让王耀远离烟尘，做一些不会弄脏手也不费力气的轻松工作，烤出来的肉却总是拿给王耀先吃之类之类的。  
王耀想自己又不是生活不能自理，不需要这样特殊的照顾，不过嘉龙既然觉得自己需要被照顾，那索性自己也配合下吧，反正衣来伸手饭来张口总比凡事都自给自足来得舒爽。  
这样倒是让王耀把时间留给了和嘉龙朋友们的交流上，反正大家都是同龄人，随意聊几句倒也很快打成一片了，整个BBQ的气氛倒也算是热烈融洽。

BBQ快结束的时候，一行人跑去溪流边玩水，同行的女孩子活力十足的跑到了前面，中间是几个聊着枪械话题的男孩子，嘉龙和王耀则走在了最后。  
春天的风偶尔还是会很烈，当原野上毫无预兆地刮起大风的时候，嘉龙下意识的挡在了王耀面前。  
这样的面对面的距离，笔直站着的嘉龙，让王耀着实感到了自己和嘉龙存在的体格和身高差距。  
“都说了你不用特别照顾我啦，话说你比我小两岁对吧？被你照顾总觉得怪怪的。”  
“感觉你的头发长，会比较容易被吹乱。有我挡着会好一点。”  
“你可真是贴心。”  
王耀的语气突然有点不快，这一瞬间他无法自控自己语气里浓浓的讽刺意味。他想到从今天见到嘉龙，他就在各种方面对自己给予照顾，射击指导也好、对于枪械的介绍也好、烧烤也好。  
在回想起自己和嘉龙过往的地位之后，不知道为什么，王耀觉得，他作为年长者的尊严被挑战了。  
这种挑战用身高的方式最为直观的呈现在自己面前，感觉嘉龙已经用这些时间悄然长高，自己却还维持着原地不动的状态。  
啊好气啊，被原本跟在自己身后的人赶超了，各方面都是。无论是能力也好、体格也好。  
原本那个会对自己露出崇拜感的少年，现在眼神中只有冷静自持，以及淡淡的疏离感。

要不要适时树立下身为年长者的尊严呢？  
“别动。”王耀轻声命令嘉龙。  
嘉龙乖乖听话就定定地站在原地。  
是王耀发现嘉龙的头发上落下了一片适才被风卷落的树叶。  
王耀略微垫了垫脚，将那片调皮的树叶拾了下来。  
他因为这个动作凑近嘉龙脖颈的时候，闻到了淡淡的男士香水的味道，主调应该是橙花与鸢尾。  
橙花与鸢尾，好适合嘉龙的味道啊。  
微苦的橙花，冷感的鸢尾。有如早春清晨的寒露，冷冷的淡香糅合在潮湿的气氛中。  
好像是受到了什么蛊惑，在这样的气味下，王耀摘下树叶的时候，用指尖轻轻掠过了嘉龙的脸颊。  
而嘉龙的表情，依旧没有任何变化。  
这让王耀觉得有趣。  
就像嘉龙身上冷感的橙花与鸢尾的香气，此刻混合着风卷起沙土的灰尘味，还有烧烤的碳带来的烟尘味，所以他也不是不能沾染上尘世的味道的嘛。  
不知道王嘉龙，还会露出什么别的、激烈一点的表情吗？就像这个年纪的男孩子应该有的一样？  
他失去控制的样子，大概会很迷人的吧？  
好想看。  
突然有点想知道，支配别人，会是什么样的感受呢？  
今天不想做个好孩子，所以稍微，任性下吧。


End file.
